When Chocolate and Vanilla Mix: Walking Dead
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: Femslash one-shot: Michonne never believed she could ever fall for another woman after the death of her only female lover, Andrea, but the heart does what it does; Mild Femslash


**A/N: This is going to be an unpopular pairing, so you've been warned! Love explodes in the heart of two women living in the prison, can one of them act on it before it's too late? Just a little fem/slash between Carol and Michonne, if some of you don't enjoy the thought of them together, please don't read, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anyone or anything, I kindly leave it to Mr. Kirkman and all the other lovely minds behind it! I only play around a bit!**

**NOTES: Mild female slash**

**When Chocolate and Vanilla Mix: Walking Dead**

**::**

Michonne never believed she could ever fall for another woman after the death of Andrea, but the heart does what it does. Carol was scared, not scared of what she would say, but scared that she might say the wrong thing; the older woman encountered Michonne in the hall near her cell on A-cell block.

She wore that same orange and white tank-top and the way her brown belly peeked from underneath just made the older woman shiver in shame and closeted passion for another woman.

"Are you hungry?" Carol asked the dark woman just before she left, to free herself from the intense silence that enclosed them. Michonne stood in place and thought her words over with a shake of her head with a flick of her wrist; "Not right now, I'll eat later," the woman acknowledged with a gentle smile and turned her back on the older woman, but just before she could leave, Carol's shaken hand reached out and took a careful hold of Michonne's shoulder. The contact was severely intense and it caused her to stop.

Michonne swallowed hard and loud, her eyes looking downward at her two feet. Was this it, was she going to tell her? Did she honestly feel the same way that Michonne did? Were her subtle actions and reactions around Carol not so subtle? Whatever the cause of the touch, Michonne didn't ignore it

When Michonne turned to face the woman behind her, Carol licked her lips and met the black woman's eyes; Michonne's breathing was slightly heavier than moments before and her skin became moist within seconds of the powerful contact and silence. "I think you are beautiful," Carol admitted, struggling a bit with her true emotions, but Michonne let it hit her ears and took it to the heart. She loved the softness and sincerety in Carol's voice, she was the beautiful one.

"Carol," Michonne whispered the woman's name and stepped up an inch just before Carol took over and let a pale hand caress her cocoa cheek.

It all seemed to be happening too fast, but its what the heart wanted, wanted for a long time.

"You are beautiful," Carol repeated herself a second time, with a smile that melted the warrior's steel heart; her soft touch continued and that's when fingers became more intimate across her warm neck, along her collarbone and finally ended at the start of her shirt.

Carol's little brows furrowed as blue eyes accidently stole a peek at the opposite woman's lovely slope of her breasts. Michonne took notice and reached out to brush some grey hair behind the sweet woman's ear;

That's when Carol inched forward and pressed a tiny peck on the warrior's cheek, so very close to the curve of her full lips. Michonne licked her lips, and gave the silent eager woman a full kiss, one that was strong yet sensitive and passionate as her hands grabbed at Carol's thin wrists, pulling her close. The older woman wasn't so surprised by the way the other woman played with her, Carol always had a feeling that Michonne was a dominating woman.

The kiss lasted for about a minute long, and as Michonne pulled away, Carol was awaiting more. They were now breathing heavy and the shared moment was something they both needed, and wanted.

Without a word, Carol took Michonne by the wrist and led her towards the woman's own cell, and pulled the curtain closed just before capturing her full lips in a tight hold. She never expected such a sweet kind-hearted woman to respond to another in this kind of way, but the many sensations were driving the both of them over the edge.

Carol breathed lightly in the opposite woman's face and laid her down across the mattress. One hand behind her head and the other on her belly.

"Are you scared?" Carol asked, in a voice so tiny and soft, as her eyes glistened in the others; Michonne shook her head and smiled up at the woman above her. Carol swallowed hard and returned the gesture as their lips touched again, hands carefully exploring many delicate regions;

Neither of them expected to fall for each other, but it happened and the feeling was everything they ever wanted.

**::**

**E/N: That was my very first fem/slash in a long, long time and I'm sorry if some of you didn't enjoy the not so popular pairing, but I was so excited to hurry and finish it! I love Carol and I love Michonne and I like the idea of them together, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
